Chapter Two, Superman vs the Samaritan
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Mr. Kent El and Samaritan Mr. Martin suddenly appeared ... "...blinking" into existence again next to side of the AstroBank Tower up in the sky. Kent/Superman and Samaritan levitated in thin air and paused to look at each other. After a second Kent said, "Vesper's universe's cousins are fighting Diana Wonder Woman's universe". "Samaritan" glanced backward at the AstroBank Tower.
1. Chapter 1

M D Approximate Words Count 700

Four Oh Six Gr. Road A Three _2012 M

M W 162012 Disposable Copy

Work Phone # 32

ASTRO CITY VERSUS SUPERMAN VS.

SPIDERMAN; CHAPTER TWO, SUPERMAN VS. THE SAMARITAN

by

Kurt Busiek

A. Ross

B. Anderson

and M. W. Meredith

Mr. Kent El **and **Samaritan Mr. Martin suddenly appeared ... "...blinking" into existence again next to side of the **AstroBank Tower** up in the sky. Kent/Superman and Samaritan levitated in thin air and paused to look at each other. After a second Kent said, "Vesper's universe's cousins are fighting Diana Wonder Woman's universe".

"Samaritan" glanced backward at the AstroBank Tower as if thinking of his city and the people "Samaritan" protected. Samaritan asked, " Are you, Kent planning to sacrifice your Earth for the lives of Winged Victory's universe merely due to the fact...there's less people with powers? ... Merely because Vesper's universe has more helpless persons"?

Kent answered calmly, "Ever since I first looked into the eyes ...in public ...of Lane... my wife I've known she is the true purpose I am put on JLA's Earth, … is for saving her. I can't let my Earth die if Lane's one of their numbers. It's that simple for 'Kent'. Sometimes all a 'human' can do is go with your gut instinct. My heart says, 'No'."

"Martin" replied,** "**Maybe I would have said the same answer if our positions were reversed**. YahHHHhH"! **Samaritan swung _over handedly _ Martin's outstretched hand... energy of blue _Empyr__**ean**_ fire/time energies surged out of "Martin's" fingers flowing outward quickly, electrically across Superman's "steel muscles" as Kent flinched ... arching El's back in preparation.

Kent was at the ready for an attack as the fingers of "electricity transgressed" across Superman's **super-dense** skin. Surprised... Kent looked up from the net of LIGHTNING-s "dancing about" "'Superman's' tough muscles". Kent simply stated, "It doesn't even tickle. What kind of energy even is it.."..?

Martin simply stated, "It's Empyrean time energy. It's not supposed to hurt you. The time energy is supposed to grab hold of you". The arm that had the bolt of lightning channeling down it was pulled up by Martin suddenly, Kent was "slingshot" backward behind Martin, smashed into the side of the **AstroBank** **Tower** and Martin quickly drew back in to Samaritan, the Empyrean energy. "Martin" turned slowly around to look at the results of his handiwork. AstroBank's Tower's outer wall was shattered on a spot but there was no hole so where was Kent? "Martin" looked up knowing that Kent had a flying power and that most likely it seemed that was a direction Kent would've flown. "Martin" couldn't see Kent as Martin looked up. Samaritan allowed "Samaritan's" self to get lost in thought, thinking that Kent couldn't have had super speed because that just would be too much of a coincidence.

A voice came from behind Martin, "Martin: let's try that over." "Martin" spun around right into a haymaker punch across the side of Martin's skull.

The punch sounded like thunder, "Thoom!"! That being the split second Martin thought UNDIGNIFIED-ly "Yes ... yes Kent did **have** super speed"!

Martin levitated Martin's self back up "into upright position" and turned Samaritan's head back to look straight at El angrily. Kent swung again trying this time "a little bit" harder and "Martin" simply held Martin's hands opened "and fingers" of blue electricity spread outward right before Samaritan. Superman's punch deflected off the web of Empyrean electricity that was spreading out in front of Samaritan. Samaritan looked through the "web" at Kent as Kent paused. Martin stated the fact, "… Empyrean energy net could be used as a force field, Kent. Sorry about that buddy". ….

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

D. Apprx. Wrd. Contd. 700

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Introduction: X-Men versus L.E.G.I.O.N.

by

Mark Meredith

Did you know that the creator of the New X-Men helped create the Legion of Super-Heroes? In a way, he did. Not Morrison, Mr. Claremont, not Len Wein, I'm talking about David Cockrum. Cockrum was a first artist on the All New' … 'Different X-Men who had once been an "artist`e" on Legion 'Super-Heroes. Cockrum helped design some costumes. You could see the influence Cockrum had on 70's costumes of Legion 'Super-Heroes when you see Kurt Nightcrawler's first costume and you look at Ororo Storm's and maybe even John Proudstar's, James Logan Howlet's, Pete's Colossus's ...when you also compare the costume of new characters in Legion 'Super-Heroes...when members of the 1970's. Maybe even when you look at Cyclops's new visor. Cockrum created a character called Nightcrawler and said, "Hey, there should be a character like this to take over as leader for Legion 'Super-Heroes instead of Brain 5!"

The persons at D.C. Comics said, "No way, the character is too comical-looking, he can't be the leader. The character looks like a cutesy Goblin from a baby story. Nightcrawler will never be the leader of Legion 'Super-Heroes."

Around two decades later Nightcrawler is the leader of Excalibur.

Cockrum probably said, "I have a gem of an idea about somebody who has control over weather."

D.C. said, "No frickin' way". Cockrum probably drew Ororo Storm in her costume which looked as some of Legion' … 'Super-Heroes costumes that he had designed at that time looked. The writer looked probably at it saying, "No, I would not like writing that character".

Cockrum probably showed them a drawin' of Mr. Rasputin Colossus and said, "Check out the Legion 'Super-Heroes costume. Colossus is like the Thing, but he's made of steel."

D.C. probably said, "That's dumb".

Then Cockrum made a sketch of Jamey Howlett in that first costume and said, "This guy is called Wolverine. His name is Logan and he can't be killed, like a vampire."

The writer of Legion 'Super-Heroes was all saying, "No way is Logan going to ever be in a comic book. When pigs fly Wolverine can be in a comic book. Nobody will ever want a comic book with Logan inside it." Until today D.C. is still kicking each other in the butt for being so negative of people's creativity. New' … 'Different X-Men with their visually cool mutations and visual-looking costumes made New' … 'Different X-Men a sell out series afterward. Then D.C. were forced to copy … 'Different X-Men by way of revamp of the Teen Titans.

In saying the previous said, what if the 1970's New' … 'Different X-Men drawn by Cockrum had traveled in time to just before that very artist had left to go on t' the X-Men? Would Legion 'Super-Heroes argue with X-Men about Cockrum leaving? Would New X-Men argue with Legion 'Super-Heroes about how Legion 'Super-Heroes missed the proverbial boat?

- - -30- - -

M, G. Duramen Approximately Words Counted 100

506 Cottage Road Three 2012 M, G. Duramen

Madison 53716 Disposable Copy

Extension- 3372

The X-Men Versus Super Hero L.E.G.I.O.N.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

It was our second adventure since Johnathan Proudstar The Thunderbird died. Professor Charles Xavier Professor X had told us individually...in no rush ...going into each of the rooms ...knocking and telling us solemnly to meet in the study...dressed informally. So we X-Men knew to come in our plainclothes. My name is Ororo Munroe "Storm..." ...I am one of the new X-Men. …

- - -30- - -

Count 300

56 Cottage Three _2012 G.

W Disposable Copy

Extension-0823

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far! Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you wants to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

D Approx. Words Count... ...300

Four C. Road A Three 2012 D M

M 16 Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 0823

_CARTOON_ CRISIS**.**

by

Mark Walt Meredith

There stood the Batman Mr. Wayne looking simplified in Mr. Wayne's detail as if the Batman were a cartoon and in truth he was. … as if the Batman were drawn by God ... and God were a cartoonist that had style, had scribbled a really quick drawing of the Batman. … was as if God **sketched** a really quick super-hero and every scribble was perfect with minimal lines drawn. The Batman was "square jawed" and muscular, having a barrel chest, and a "football-player-like," bigger upper-body looking like the Batman were drawn as if spray-painted by a "perfect graphiti artiste". This was the Batman from the cartoon based on "the first" Batman movie. This was how the Batman looked in BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES. Any questions kids? I didn't think so. In the crowd all around the Batman stood other characters from BATMAN THE ANIMATED SERIES: Clark Kent Kal-El Superman; Zatana Zatara; Barbara Gordon Batgirl; the Creeper; the first Robin now called Nightwing, young Mr. Grayson; Edward Nygma and Selina Kyle the Catwoman and the Weather Wizard. From the Legion of Super-Heroes cartoon, there was Karate Kid, Bouncing Boy, Duo Damsel, Saturn Girl, Dreamer, Lightning Lad, Brainiac 5, Chameleon Boy, Timber Wolf, Kid Chlorophyl, Cosmic Boy, Mon-El and Blok. From the BATMAN/SUPERMAN ADVENTURES: Supergirl, (Tim Drake) Robin 2, Wallace West the Flash, Kyle Rayner Green Lantern 1, Solar Boy, Live Wire and the Prankster. ...

Meredith-2 _CAR..._.**.**

The End

D Approx. Count 100

"Four G Rd Apartment" 2012 D M

M 16 Disposable Copy

Phone Ex, 0823

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
